justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Random Encounters
Random encounters are a type of mission in Just Cause 3. Description Rico can meet many random Civilians in Medici, who may need a little help. The player may be awarded with flares, which can also be obtained from liberated settlements. These enable fast travel (the same as Extraction). These flares might be the same as the beacons used for Rebel drop. List *Right at the end of the first cut-scene of the mission Friends Like These..., there will be a guy whose boat is stuck on land. Just double-Grapple the boat back into water and watch him drive off. *A farmer-looking gentlemans grey pick-up is out of fuel. He recognizes Rico and calls him by name. He's in the Plagia province and only about 100 meters from a gas station. It's easy to deliver the vehicle using the Grappler. This encounter will fail if the gas station explodes. It's unknown how this mission will end, but the gas station has a marker that says "Di Ravello's trap". *Alessia may call you at Manaea and tell you that a traitor is being picked up in a limousine. Get to the car and Hijack it. Then with out any Heat, drive to the target guy. Pick him up and then destroy the car to kill him. The guy may complain the the car is dirty or something. There's a cliff to the left side of the road. The target person may differ, because this mission is available at multiple locations. *The Mugello Farina Duo F1 car is reported to be featured in an encounter that takes place "near the one Race next to a destroyed blue Lighthouse next to a ramp/trailer". *A little to the north of Manaea there's a Rebellion CS Baltdjur being escorted by a few military vehicles. Hijack it and get rid of the military. You don't actually have to fire any guns if you drive off-road to the left. Just up-hill is the rebellion farm where Dimah was first met. The Heat should be gone by the time you get there. The vehicle contains 3 random rebels. *On the southern coast of Sirocco Sud, just east of a military port, is a situation that needs attention. 3 Medici Military soldiers are holding 3 Rebellion soldiers at gunpoint. There's also 2 dead rebels present. The military has arrived in a CS Powerrun 77 and the rebels have a Custode 29. Both boats are half way on the beach. Kill the military. *There's a Lighthouse on the mountain that contains the Cava de Rebelles. At the lighthouse is a rebel who wants you to transport a crate of items to a cave entrance down hill. It's advised to Grapple the item to a helicopter, because simply grappling it to the target has a very high risk of the item ending up in the sea, which prevents its recovery. *In most towns in Medici, random citizens will ask Rico to help them open a gate that's stuck closed outside a house. Breaking the gate will result in the encounter being failed. As a result, simply ramming the gate with a vehicle will result in failure. Using the Grappler tethers works better. *"Juggernaut" - A Rebel will ask you to deliver an Urga Fura 570 to a drop point. *A rebel may ask you to deliver a motorcycle to a drop off point. There's a time limit, but it won't be difficult. *? *? Trivia *"Random encounters" is the official name of this mission type. It's known from a game developer having called them that in a pre-launch gameplay video. Later they were called "Random Encounters" in the patch v1.01 info. Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:Content